


Soulmate AU Drabbles

by XboxRainbowDash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Will add more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XboxRainbowDash/pseuds/XboxRainbowDash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles based on a soulmate au. Will take requests for ships.</p>
<p>[1] Lapidot- You have a tattoo based on what your soulmate is passionate about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate AU Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so sorry in advance if it sucks, is ooc, and is too short. Also I wrote this at 5 am and I'm too lazy to edit right now so message me about any mistakes

The gentle ocean breeze felt very soothing against my skin. I stare out into the horizon of the ocean and take in the scenery, the reds, oranges, and pinks of the setting sun merging beautifully with the blues of the ocean. My eyes still roaming the the ocean until they land on a certain blonde, my soulmate Peridot. Currently the lovable dork is playing a game in the water with Amethyst and Steven, and by the looks of it she was losing badly. I let out a giggle and then direct my line of sight to the soulmate tattoo on my left wrist, it was of a little teal sphere robot. Peridot was passionate about her inventions but that robot seemed to be her favorite out of all of them. Too busy admiring the mark I didn't realize when Peridot sat down next to me and joked, "I know my robonoids are amazing Lazuli but geeze what does a girl gotta do to get her girlfriend's attention." I blushed slightly at being caught but without warning kissed Peridot so that now she was the one who was flustered. "There's your attention nerd," I smirk. Wanting to now see Peridot's soulmate mark I gently grab her right arm and lift it to where I could see it. The blue of the ocean's waves blended nicely with her fair skin and I gave into the urge to kiss the tattoo. I let go then pulled the blonde closer to me so that her head was on my chest, "I love you," I murmured into her fluffy hair. "I love you too." I sighed in content and we watched the sun go down until it was replaced by the beautiful starry sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I hope it wasn't too bad but I'll take requests of what ship to write next. There are some that I'm not comfortable writing so sorry about that. Oh and also you can choose whether you want to send in your own prompt or not, I got plenty so no worries. But thank you for reading :)


End file.
